Monarus
Monarus is a butterfly-like Bakugan. Description Monarus is a Bakugan that resembles a butterfly. Monarus, like other Ventus attributed Bakugan, is one of the fastest Bakugan thanks to her large wings and ultra light weight. She has the ability to fly beyond Gate Cards. Her enormous butterfly wings can create a mighty hurricane wind to defeat opponents. Anime In Bakugan Battle Brawlers, she is one of Shun Kazami's Bakugan. Monarus first appered in episode 13 of Bakugan Battle Brawlers, where she saved Drago from being sent to the Doom Dimension. In episode 15, she saves Gorem from being sent to the Doom Dimension. In episode 20, Shun uses her in his battle against Komba. In episode 26, a Haos Monarus was seen in Runo's basket of Bakugan when she decided not to play Bakugan anymore. In episode 31, she battles Oberus, but is defeated by Bee Striker. In episode 45, a Ventus Monarus was seen with Harpus trying to fend off Taygen. ;Ability Cards * Crimson Twister (Scarlet Twister): Monarus can move any Bakugan on the field to any Gate Card she wants, but takes her out of the brawl. * Air Battle: Monarus can fly beyond Gate Cards, and negate Gate Cards that she is on. * Blow Away: Moves the opponent to another Gate Card. * Back Draft: Forces one Bakugan to return to its owner. This ability can be used twice. Game Monarus was released in the BakuClear/BakuPearl series, in all Attributes, except Darkus. Video Game Monarus is available in Pyrus, Ventus, and Haos. Chan Lee uses a Pyrus Monarus, Runo and Julio both have Haos Monarus, and Shun and Komba both have Ventus Monarus. Trivia *There are a variaty of things about Monarus that change, such as, the ovals on the back of her wings sometimes vanish, they are also sometimes diamond-shaped, also the yellow is sometimes close together, or spread out, and her head is sometimes smaller. *In the DS version of the Video Game, a Pyrus Monarus is orange with red on the top screen, but she is red with orange on the touch screen. *A Haos Monarus has a bit of an inverted color scheme. *A Ventus Monarus appears normal, probably because she is Ventus in the anime. Gallery Anime File:Monarus_Ball_Closed.jpg|Ventus Monarus in ball form (closed) File:Monarus_Ball.JPG|Ventus Monarus in ball form (open) File:Monarus_18.jpg|Ventus Monarus' stand File:Monarus_19.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_20.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus.JPG|Ventus Monarus in Bakugan form File:Monarus_1.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_2.jpg|Ventus Monarus (Note the stripe on her head is gone.) File:Monarus_Air_Battle.jpg|Monarus using Air Battle File:Monarus_6.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_Crimson_Twister.jpg|Monarus using Crimson Twister File:Monarus_8.jpg|Monarus using Scarlet Twister (Note, her head is smaller.) File:Monarus_Scarlet_Twister.jpg|Monarus after using Scarlet Twister File:Monarus_12.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_Harpus.jpg|Monarus using Blow Away on Harpus File:Monarus_El_Condor.jpg|Monarus using Blow Away on El Condor File:Monarus_10.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_11.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_16.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_17.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_21.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_22.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus.jpg|Ventus Monarus in ball form File:Monarus_Ball_3.jpg|Ventus Monarus in ball form File:Monarusactual.jpg|Ventus Monarus in Bakugan form File:Monarus_23.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_3.jpg|Ventus Monarus (Note the missing green shapes.) File:Monarus_4.jpg|Ventus Monarus (Note yellow is spread out, and the stripe on her head is gone.) File:Monarus_5.jpg|Ventus Monarus (Note the green shapes are more round.) File:Monarus_7.jpg|Ventus Monarus (Note the green shapes are more pointed.) File:Monarus_Skyress_Harpus.jpg|Monarus, Skyress, and Harpus File:msbg.jpg|Ventus Monarus scanned by a Baku-Pod File:Runo's_Basket.jpg|Haos Monarus in ball form (Far right in basket.) File:Haos_Monarus_VG.jpg|Haos Monarus in Bakugan form (Video Game) File:Pyrus_Monarus_VG.jpg|Pyrus Monarus in Bakugan form (Video Game) File:Ventus_Monarsu_VG.jpg|Ventus Monarus in Bakugan form (Video Game) Game File:DSCN0130.jpg|Pyrus Monarus (Gate Card in back.) File:Bakugan_Monarus_Pearl.jpg|Pearl Ventus Monarus File:Aquos_Monarus.jpg|Aquos Monarus File:Subterra_Monarus.jpg|Subterra Monarus File:Ventus_Monarus.jpg|Packaged Ventus Monarus File:Haos_Monarus.jpg|Haos Monarus (Feet not open.) File:Pearl_Pyrus_Monarus.jpg|Pearl Pyrus Monarus File:Pyrus_Monarus_Orangre.jpg|Pyrus Monarus with orange trim File:Pearl_Subterra_Monarus.jpg|Pearl Subterra Monarus File:Mnrs.jpg|Monarus' Gate Card File:Ewaf.jpg|Ventus, Subterra, and Pyrus Monarus File:Mirage.jpg|Monarus File:Solar_Winds.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Variety's_Curse.jpg|Monarus File:Gate_Mantha.jpg|Monarus File:BK_CD_Monarus_2.jpg|Monarus at Bakugan.com (now) File:Monarus_Poster.jpg|Monarus on Bakugan poster Category:Bakugan Category:Middle Articles